Ties to an Unknown world
by darknesswillforeverlast
Summary: 2 close friends are sucked into a T.V on earth. What will come of them when they enter their new home? KadajXOC Vincent ValentineXOC! Will update a little later than usual I have Writer's Block... Again... - -...
1. Unknown Journey to an Unknown World

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, Vincent Valentine, Kadaj... well... i called dibs on him but that still doesn't count... or any other Final Fantasy character used in this fanfic. I do, however, own my OC character, Seloria, and is borrowing an OC of my friend's.

ENJOY

Ties to the Unknown

Chapter I: Unknown Journey to an Unknown World

"Damn! 20 kills in a row! A new record Seloria!" a 16 year old girl stood behind the chair the one known as Seloria was sitting in, admiring her game play of Halo 3 as she shot down another unsuspecting brute with a Sniper Rifle.

"Not really. I've had more on XBox Live." Seloria pressed down and held the XBox logo on the controller, selecting the option to switch off both the console and the controller. "You want to watch a movie? My parents won't be home for a while."

The girl sat down in the chair next to her, making herself comfortable and at home as the cat jumped into seloria's lap, craving for attention. "Advent Children anyone?" Seloria sighed, getting up and giving the cat to her friend, Rina. Rina was an average girl... at times... She was a hyper girl, but unusually silent and serious. But she wasn't exactly always like this.

Up until a few weeks ago, Rina was a proud, joyful and hyper-active 16 year old girl. Only silent when she feels the need to either hold her tongue or when she is in an important event such as school, meetings, meeting new people, etc. But something made her like this, and not even her closest friend knows what happened. All Seloria knows was that when she came to spend the night a few Saturdays ago, she was silent and more serious than usual.

After giving Rina the cat, Seloria got up and walked over to the blue-ray stack labeled 'F'. She looked through the pile and picked out Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, popping it into the Blue-Ray player only to have it crash.

"DAMN IT! My dad's going to be pissed." she hung her head low. Knowing the warranty on the Player was expired, she picked up the phone, almost dialing the number when there was a whirring sound coming from the electronic.

Seloria looked towards it, half thinking that it was going to explode and half thinking it was demented and possessed. "Seloria!" Rina cried. It was a while before she sounded like that and Seloria was happy she wasn't a zombie, but the terror in Rina's voice made her turn her head.

Seloria's eyes became wide as her gaze fell upon the T.V, the screen showing scenes rewinding that weren't even in the movie at triple the speed it was supposed to go before the screen became white. Time began to slow to a halt as the cat jumped off Rina's lap, leaving only the 2 young females in real time. The 2 girls looked at each other for a while, their minds still processing what had just happened when the T.V seemed to turn into the Stargate, pulling them in like a snake dragging a fresh kill into it's hole to eat in peace and away from potential dangers.

Falling. That's all they did. Fall. While Rina's Hyper-active panic attack got the best of her, Seloria was in awe. She never knew a T.V was capable of doing this let alone the Blue-Ray player gain a mind of it's own.

That's when it hit them. Or rather they hit it. Rina landed safely on the bottom of a steep hill, getting up and brushing herself off, however this was interrupted. Seloria didn't only land above the hill, she landed to the side of it, causing her to roll uncontrollably into Rina, and fly into an old dead tree. She lifted herself to a sitting position, only to have a 20 pound branch fall off the rotting plant and hit her in the head, knocking her out completely.

Rina got to her feet in no time, her eyes wide with shock. Seloria no longer had her blonde curly hair and original clothing. They were replaced with long liquid silver hair put up in a high pony and her clothing with a Steele colored leather jacket, her arms looking like that a silver dragon's but mechanical style. Her pants were leather with chains from the belt loops to her pockets and were almost like bell bottoms, revealing leather boots that were an inch and a half high. Rina could faintly make out the black shirt under her jacket, but she was more interested to know how the 2 swords on her back got there as well as figuring out how she got those arms.

Rina wasn't at all interested on how she looked. She was more concerned with protecting her friend from anyone or anything that could hurt any of them, taking out one of Seloria's swords as a tool of defense. Rina knew she wasn't able to carry her friend around, let alone take her somewhere safe in a world they didn't even know.

2 hours later _

Rina sat down against a tree, her eyes closed in a light sleep. She kept an ear out for any signs of movement, becoming distracted with sounds of crows and ravens and the nearby chatter of townsfolk in the nearest city, hearing one voice above the rest.

"Hey!You alright?" Rina's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice, tensing automatically. The voice belonged to a young boy poking at Seloria's hand with concern.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rina snapped, the boy jumped but had enough strength to stay and reply. "My name is Densyle. Marlene and I were walking around and we saw you. Marlene just ran back to the bar to get help." He smiled. Showing no harm as she put the sword back into it's sheath attached to her companion's back.

Rina knew she wouldn't be able to trust anyone here until she knew who was who and where she was.

They were in an unknown world... After all...

Sorry it was so short ^^' like i said, i am typing with 8 fingers instead of the original 9, not including the left thumb. Rate and tell me what you think. if there are flaws i will fix them as soon as possible.

thanks! 


	2. New Remnant and the Harmony Gene pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, Vincent Valentine, Kadaj... well... i called dibs on him but that still doesn't count... or any other Final Fantasy character used in this fanfic. I do, however, own my OC character, Seloria, and is borrowing an OC of my friend's.

ENJOY _

Ties to an Unknown World

Chapter 2: New Breed of Remnant and the Harmony Gene

Seloria's POV:

Darkness. All I saw, was darkness. I heard nothing but 2 voices calling or talking to me, but they weren't any I've ever heard. The 2 voices were of a man and a woman. The man's tone of voice was deep, calm yet full of sorrow and anger while the woman's was light and caring.

I didn't know what they were saying but it sounded like they were discussing and planning a strategic action. To my left, I could see a small and growing light as the voices faded into the shrinking black. This time I heard English for the first time in an eternity. I opened my eyes only to shield them from the blinding light and, like a vampire, i hissed.

"Well. At least we know she's awake." A man in a country accent laughed at the hiss as I slowly uncovered my eyes. I immediately went on alert, my muscles tensing when I noticed the room only had 3 females, 6 males and 2 fuzzy animals that looked like a red wolf and a cat. In all, there were only 11 people and animals in the room.

"Seloria? you OK?" Rina's serious yet concerned tone reached my ears. Something melodic was was hidden inside the tune though, as if something about her changed.

I took a look at her. What I saw disturbed me. Her eyes were an unusual green yellow and her hair wasn't the straight, short and blonde it used to be. It was rose colored and spiky in the back but in the front the bangs were joined and pushed to the left. her skin was unusually pale and looked smoother than what she had. She had a silver shoulder guard on her right shoulder that was joined to a white jumpsuit that had a high collar and blocked her mouth and half her nose. she had what looked like a red leather corset over the white clothing and a red leather wristband covered her left forearm. She also had on a tied red ribbon on her left leg. Her boots were the only thing that was black.

I stared at her, staying silent until I got my face lightly slapped as if trying to get me back into reality. I came back to the world, a little stunned. Then, I started to freak.

"WHAT THE HELL! RINA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! WHY IS THE ROOM OVERRUN WITH GUYS!" I noticed the silver metal dragon-like arms when i flailed them in the air. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

I started to feel hands hold me down.

Original POV:

4 of the 6 males held her down. 1 of them wanted no part of it, and the other went to get an empty syringe.

"YOU TOUCH ME WITH THAT YOU'RE DEAD!" Seloria struggled harder but stopped as soon as the needle penetrated her neck. She swore she could feel something being sucked out and she felt dizzy.

"I'll run this through the blood test. Shinra needs to know who and what they are." a man with long red hair put in a pony tail held the syringe and flipped it in his hand.

Seloria was antsy. Rina couldn't blame her. They were equally as tense and eager to learn what and where they were. In fact they've been outside ShinRa's door sitting and doing nothing for the past 5 hours.

"I can't take it anymore!" Seloria slammed her whole arm against a concrete wall, making it crumble into small pebbles before Rina could blink. "He's wasting our time!"

"Seloria, calm down. Ever since we got here, you've been impationt, stubborn and insubbordinate." Rina had a cold tone, a tone that was starting to tick Seloria off.

"yeah? Well look who's talking. You've been nothing but cold, emotionless and dead silent!" Seloria's eyes were starting to turn mako, the pupil turning to a slit rather than staying an ice blue with a round black dot in the center.

Rina sighed just before Rude, or 'Baldy Alucard' as his nickname stands, exited the room for which the 2 young ladies were waiting to enter, a glare being shot towards Seloria just before her eyes returned to their original state.

"The President would like to-"

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Seloria interrupted his greeting as she pushed by him and entered the room. But soon stopped when she heard a voice call her. It was the male that was discussing with the female voice when she was out like a light. She backed up, suddenly feeling she was in danger, her eyes returning to the mako color it was earlier. She saw the screen. The results were like orange words on a blue background, standing out as if to mock her.

Rina Reveral: Harmony Seloria Crecian: Remnant _

Back Stage _

There you have it.

Seloria: WHAT! *left eye twitches*

Rina: *laughs* Sel, you are in trouble! *continues to laugh but stops* wait... What's Harmony?

Seloria: the opposite of Mayhem you Dipstick.

Rina: I know that... But why did my results say Harmony?

Seloria, you talk about the next chapter I'm changing this to a vincentxoc only story

Seloria: DAMN IT!

Rina: Please review! No Flames Please ^^

I'll try to get the 3rd chapter done ASAP. Now a little trivia.

Who was the one calling Seloria?

A. Cloud

B. Kadaj

C. Sephiroth

D. Yazoo

E. Vincent

I'll tell you if you were right! Toddles! ^^ 


	3. New Remnant and the Harmony Gene pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, Vincent Valentine, Kadaj... well... i called dibs on him but that still doesn't count... or any other Final Fantasy character used in this fanfic. I do, however, own my OC character, Seloria, and is borrowing an OC of my friend's.

ENJOY _

Ties to the unknown

Chapter 3: Remnant and the Harmony Gene Pt.2 _

Seloria just stood there, the voice in her head telling her to leave this place and run to the Forgotten City but she tried to hold her ground, her legs denying her of what she told herself. Rina walked up behind her, a slightly confused look plastered on her facial features.

"What does it mean?" She asked, curious about her results. They just looked at her like she had a second head. She saw this and decided to speak."Harmony."

Vincent Valentine looked almost like he was mentally kicking himself but he stepped forward. "It's a gene. The opposite of Mayhem or, if you prefer the original meaning, Chaos." His tone was light but deep as he glanced at Rina. She seemed to glare back and his glancing turned to a returned ice feature, making Rina mentally shrink back. Everyone else was looking at Seloria, the voice in her head starting to yell.

'Run you idiot! If you don't you will never serve your purpose!' the voice screamed. This was when she decided to turn and run towards the exit of the building, only to have Spiky, Cloud, grab her waist to keep her from running. He was immediately knocked back by a metal elbow hitting him square in the nose.

He got up, replacing his broken an bleeding nose before he attempted to pursue His sleeve was pulled by the red wolf. "Let her run cloud. She looks like she needs time alone. She's terrified."

"I can't let another try and bring back Sephiroth, Red." Cloud started to argue but was slapped by a frustrated Tifa. "what the hell is that for?"

"For being a jerk. She's scared to death, Cloud, let her run." Cloud just looked at her but her glare made him cringe.

"... Fine..."  
_

Forgotten City:

"go to the forgotten city Seloria, you will find all the help you need there." she mimicked the voice in her head. "THERE'S NO ONE EVEN HERE!" She argued with it, feeling a little on the crazy side as she did. 'Oh relax. There are remnants like you here and you must chose one. Otherwise you're useless!' His voice was venom laced with venom and this caused her to shut up. 'Now keep walking.' She did as she was told. eventually hearing 2 separate voices.

"Kadaj, what if he tells you to jump?" A calm yet concerned voice asked. "would you do it?"

"Hell no, Yazoo... You hear that?" By this time she was hiding in a bush, watching the 2 identical men. One looked younger with sorter hair to the shoulders and the other had hair that went to the middle of his back. They were both looking her direction and the longer haired male pulled out a gun, stepping towards the bush she was hiding in. She wanted to run for safety but the voice just told her no.

'Do not run. That is an order.' She obeyed Staying where she was with her eyes shut tightly. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bush.

"Yazoo. Don't hurt her." The voice of the supposed name of, Kadaj, echoed through her mind. It sounded lonely, filled with sorrow, in pain but filled with strategy and planning. It was a voice that she couldn't get out of her head. That's when her eyes opened.

Kadaj simply raised her head with a finger, a smirk creeping across his face.  
_

7th Heaven:

"Vincent?" Rina sounded as if she was being weighed down by a question he probably wouldn't answer."What happens if Seloria doesn't return in the amount of time she was given by Tseng?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Seloria was given 24 hours to return to 7th Heaven but he didn't say what the punishment or judgment was when and if she didn't. Knowing him, he'll consider her an enemy and so will Cloud. As for if she's late then that's on the President's terms." He looked out of the window. "You should head back to your room."

"One more question. What is the Harmony gene?" He glanced at her with a look that told her that he didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

"I'll explain tomorrow You need your sleep and so do I. It's 1:51 in the morning."  
_

Backstage:

Kadaj: Finally I get to see her in her beauty once again

Kadaj: What? It's not my fault you locked me in a closet until it was my time to see her.

you're right. blame her *points to Seloria*

Rina: Hey! I take full blame for it! I was the one begging her for the spoilers.

and that's why you won't know until the next chapter.

Vincent: Dark, don't you think you're being a little harsh?

hell no! anyway, review when you can! I'm starting "Of Dawn and Dusk" as soon as I can wake myself up in the morning. and yes it was 1:51 in the morning when he ended the conversation.

If you want info on the story i will be starting tomorrow, it's on my profile. Fira is the OC I'm using for it so give me any plots if you can. I'll take a note of them and will use them in the chapters. i will give you credit for each plot a user gives me!

Toodles ^^ 


	4. What you are What you will become

Previous chapters have been edited! Kayla, my friend, wanted to have her name changed to Rina Reveral rather than keeping Mika. Also, this is based off the movie! if you saw advent children, you should know when the president says "time will, inevitably, repeat itself". this is when it repeats itself 2 years later.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, Vincent Valentine, Kadaj... well... i called dibs on him but that still doesn't count... or any other Final Fantasy character used in this fanfic. I do, however, own my OC character, Seloria, and is borrowing an OC of my friend's.

ENJOY _

Ties to an Unknown World

Chapter 4: What you are. What you will become.  
_

"She may be of some use to us." Kadaj's eyes looked me over, catching a glimpse of metal underneath the arms of the jacket she had on, lifting it up to see her metal left arm. He did the same with her right. This only made her growl.

"Don't think I can't feel that." She hissed, opening her eyes to reveal the slitted mako eyes she had earlier, obviously ticked.

Kadaj's eyes widened and he took his hands away. "Mother never said we had a sister." yazoo never released his grip, he only tightened it. Kadaj glared at him.

'Interesting.' the voice started.'At least he knows when to back down.'

Kadaj POV:

The girl glared at me, her eyes filled with anger. I could feel her own 2 eyes burrowing into my soul and sending a slight shiver up my spine. To tell you the truth I found this interesting and creepy, suddenly gaining curiosity about her. I looked for a soft spot in her eyes. Hopefully I'm not the cat who gets killed by my own curiosity.

"Mother never said we had a sister." I was still looking for a weakness when I saw Yazoo's slight tightening of his grip around her metal arm. This distracted me and I sent him a glare for making me lose my train of thought.

"Yazoo. Let her go." His eyes widened at my response and acted like I didn't know what I was talking about. "I don't think she'll go anywhere. I have a feeling something led her to us."

Yazoo let her go and I noticed she didn't move from her position on the ground. The only thing that changed was that she was now looking at the ground with blank ice blue eyes. I tilted my head in thought. Weren't they mako a few minutes ago?

"Kadaj! Yazoo! I brought the-" Loz, my older brother, ran up with the kindling and logs I sent him to get not a half hour before we found the girl, obviously proud of his accomplishment. "Who is that, brother?"

I brushed off his question, turning around and making a circle in the ground with the tip of my boot. "Put the fire here. Let try not to have a repeat of last night. It would be a shame if the trees here were nothing but ash." I looked over my left shoulder at the girl, seeing that she had moved from the kneeling position into a tight little ball, her silver bangs hanging over her knees as she hugged them. She was obviously lost and confused. I walked over to the pile of rocks and easily put them in a circle, Loz putting the kindle in the center and Yazoo starting the fire.

7th Heaven:

Rina looked out of the window to her room, hearing a knock at the door of which she didn't answer to right away. At the second knock she got up, walking to the door and putting her hand on the knob. 'Chaos...' There was a voice in her head, similar to that of what Vincent described who the voice called, only female and sweet. 'Chaos's host... I can sense him... Vincent Valentine...'

Thinking the voice a little creepy, she ignored it, opening the door only to have a tattered crimson cloak float by her. Rina blinked the confusion away and closed the door only to turn around and see Vincent already sitting in a chair with his arms and legs crossed. Rina looked at the time. 2:32 am.

"We might as well get it over with, seeing as Chaos is bugging me about it." Vincent sounded annoyed, but he continued. "Like Chaos, Harmony is a gene embedded inside a host human awaiting to be fully awakened. But unlike Chaos, Harmony isn't supposed to bring Armageddon Instead, it is allowed to be the opposite sex of Chaos at the time Harmony is brought into play, allowing Harmony and Chaos to always become balanced. In some cases, Harmony will overload from an overwhelming amount of disorder, causing Chaos to overcompensate and destroy itself while making up for it's partner and vise-verse

On rare occasions, Harmony and Chaos will breed their human hosts for the sake of being part of a family and to see what humans did to improve on their skills of becoming a flawless species. But 1 out of 10 times both hosts will come together, causing a stronger bond between Harmony and Chaos than there usually is. Sad news is that the hosts can't successfully create a new being."

"You mean like menopause?" Rina asked, a little curious about the last part. Rina sat down on the bed in front of Vincent, listening intently.

"Correct. Even if both the host bodies were in their prime, if they both came together, there wouldn't be any offspring. This is so there isn't an overflow of either Chaos or Harmony. But seeing as how we just met, I don't know what's what. All I know is what was briefed to me from Chaos and that is that Harmony's main purpose is to balance out Chaos and Chaos balance out Harmony. If one of them falls completely, the other will lose control and destroy itself along with time and space in the planet they inhabit."

"So to make a long story short is that Chaos and Harmony are a match made in heaven?"

"You can put it that way if it's easier for you to remember." Vincent stood up and walked out of Rina's Room, gently putting his gauntlet hand on her shoulder to reassure her that the universe won't end any time soon.

Seloria: *Snuggles into Kadaj, feeling a little cold* ZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kadaj: ZzZzZzZzZzZz *uses her as a Teddy bear*

Loz: *whispering* they look so cute together 3

*tiptoes out of the room as to not disturb them*

Yazoo: *does the same and drags Loz out with me*

Loz: *Takes a picture with my phone and puts it in my pocket*

*whispers to readers* I apologize deeply for the short chapters! It's 3:02 am and everyone's tired! As for the long time no update, I had writer's block and as for Of Dawn and Dusk, I still have writer's block! Please review and no flames please! Otherwise Sephiroth will kick your butts in the next chapter!

Sephiroth: *Sleeping with head on office desk, my head glued to a book.* 


	5. Remnant Hook Up Part 1

-_- Loz was an idiot and woke up Sephiroth..

Seph: I'LL KILL YOU! *Chases Loz with katana out*

Loz: I SWEAR! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

Yazoo, Kadaj, Seloria and Rina: ROFLMFAO!

Vincent: ... *watches*

Vincent, can you do the disclaimer seeing as Kadaj can't breathe at the moment?

Vincent: *sighs* Dark doesn't own anything Final Fantasy. She only owns her own OC, Seloria and is borrowing Rina from a friend.

By the way, this chapter is only in the forgotten city with Kadaj and his gang so I can get a general idea of what I'm going to do with a new story called 'Raven and the Stalker'

Ties to an Unknown World

Chapter 5: Remnant Hook up part 1 _

Seloria slept inside her tight little ball, dreaming of nothing but the same female voice she heard when she was unconscious the day before. Seloria stood in the dark.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Seloria was in a state of panic, looking around frantically with her ice blue eyes for a way out. She was scared.

"Who I am is of no importance. As for what I want with you is to bring my son's remnants and Cloud's allies together to destroy an evil that can overpower my legacy and I. This is of great importance my child." Black, cold wings surrounded Seloria as they hummed, emitting a sea green color to outline them. This made Seloria struggle.

Kadaj's POV:

"Why is she acting like she's struggling against something brother?" Loz asked, almost poking her with a stick. I just watched her, even though i knew she was undergoing a nightmare. I sighed as I bent down, putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her lightly.

Seloria's POV:

I felt a hand on my shoulder shake me, making me bolt up and go head first into the medium long silver head. I heard a grunt as well as a body hitting the ground. I looked at him. "oops..."

"OH MY GOD! SHE TALKS!" A man in his 20's and looked a little bulky jumped and hid behind a longer haired man in his late teens. He just stared at The 20 year old man like he had 3 heads. "What? You know as well as Kadaj that she hasn't spoken since she got here, Yazoo. Even though brother is out cold."

I started getting the names to the owner. Medium long hair is Kadaj, Long hair is Yazoo, but she didn't know who the early 20's guy is. This is when I turned my attention to Kadaj and blinked. I crawled over to him and shook him by the shoulders. "Hey. You OK?"

No answer. I sighed and looked at his forehead, seeing a bad bruise already becoming apparent I got an idea, laying him on his back and moving his hair out of the way before resting his head in my lap and resting my cold metal left hand on his forehead, using it as an ice pack before he woke up. I looked at Yazoo and held my tongue, not making a sound and looking back down, going into deep thought once again.

'I wonder if Rina or my family misses me. If they do then how would I know?'

'Oh, please don't start thinking this again. You have your role to play and Rina has her's.' The male voice from earlier stated. 'I'd doubt anyone would miss you but then again you and Rina are like sisters. If she misses you then I can't argue with her.'

'Who are you an-' I was cut short when I felt a hand on my shoulder once again. I looked down to see a blushing Kadaj, blinking as he looked at me. I smiled and laughed nervously, taking my hand away to look at the bruise. It was fading from my cold hand but only slightly, I switched hands. "Sorry about klonking you on the forehead earlier. I'm Seloria."

Kadaj was still locked in a trance. I stared back. "You're undressing me with your eyes aren't you?" That got his attention as it did all people when they were lost in thought while staring at me.

"WHAT! NO!" This made Kadaj blush more deeply and shoot into a sitting position, glaring at me when he got the joke. I laughed.

"Relax, Kadaj, I was kidding." I pat him on the shoulder blade as he sat cross-cross with his arms folded, glaring behind his eyelids as his right eyebrow twitched.  
_

4 days later In Kadaj's POV:

"Will you hold still, Seloria? I need to get your measurements." She was laughing uncontrollably while Yazoo measured her mid section, saying that it tickled and that she was very ticklish. That's when I got an idea.

When Yazoo and Seloria were finished, I hid inside the room that Loz had made for her, waiting for her to come in only to have her jumped. I sighed just before the door opened and closed, hearing her yawn and sit on her bed. I came out of her closet with hands up and fingers moving, ready for the tickling to begin.

"Crap!" Seloria squeaked and hid under the covers, only to have me jump on the bed and start tickling her through them. Her laughing and giggling could be heard through the hall as well as her begging me to stop. She was like part of the family now so I was technically the closest thing to a brother she's had. Even closer than Loz or Yazoo. She was 15 after all and I was 16. She kicked me off the bed and pinned me down just when Loz came in the door to see what was going on. I blushed as Loz just stood there, wide eyes and a 'WTF' look on his face. He just backed out slowly and shut the door behind him, obviously disturbed.

Seph: *Panting heavily and dragging sword behind me, eventually collapsing*

Loz: *Stops and looks at Sephiroth, starting to dance for my victory*

*puts a hand on Seph's shoulder* you alright?

Seph: just *huff* wait until *huff* I get *huff* my hands on *huff* him *huff*

Seloria: You want Kadaj and I to get him for you?

Seph: *nods*

Loz: Oh snap! *starts running again*

Seloria and Kadaj: *starts to chase Loz like a pack of wolves*

Well. That's it for part 1. When Part 2 is finished I'll see if the new story will work out. Review or I'll have Sephiroth come after you when he catches his breath.

Seph: *glares, laying on the floor like a helpless growlithe (((Pokemon)))*

At least he won't hurt you... yet... 


	6. Remnant Hook Up Part 2

Yo! This is chapter 6 and while Seloria and Kadaj chase Loz, and Seph is still laying on the ground, take it away Rina.

Rina: Dark does not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters. She only owns Seloria and is borrowing me from a friend.

Ties to an Unknown World

Chapter 6: Remnant Hook Up Part 2

Seloria's POV:

We lay there on the ground for a few minutes, looking at the door Loz had just burst through quizzically. I assessed the situation on why he backed out the way he did and started looking around us. That was when I saw it.

Kadaj and I were laying on the ground with me on top. His hands where around my waste in an attempt to keep tickling me and a blush was planted firmly on his cheeks. I was in nothing but a bra and a pair of pants due to trying to get dressed for bed and a corner of the blanket was resting at the small of my back. I could see why he did what he did.

I got off Kadaj, a blush instantly coloring my cheeks when I noticed what Loz saw. We looked like we were having fun as Rina would call it. Kadaj sat up and looked me in the eyes which were no longer an ice blue, but were now permanently the same as Kadaj's sea green cat eyes, only a little lighter and bluer. Kadaj sighed and got up.

Might as well tell Loz what we were really up to, right? He offered his hand tenderly to me, allowing me to take it as he helped me up. You may want to put a shirt on He laughed before Loz goes crazy for seeing something he shouldn't.

I think he already has. I walk over to the large dresser next to my bed and take out a random shirt, putting it on as I become cautious to not rip it with my sharp metal claw-like fingers.

3 hours later:

I walk into my room for a second time, turning towards the open door to speak with Kadaj only to see a blush on his cheeks. Something wrong? It caught his attention, making him look at me and smile.

Not at all. He laughed. This always made me smile. Knowing he was happy always made me have a good mood the next day until he was angry or put in a bad mood. Can you be up around 4:30 and ready to go by 5:00?

This surprised me. Yes. Why do you ask?

You'll see when we get there.

Next Day:

My alarm went off at 4:00am only to have the snooze button hit. I was in the middle of a nice dream and didn't want to be interrupted. It went off again at 4:10, forcing me to get up and take a shower and wake myself up. I got in and out in 15 minutes, allowing myself to get dressed in 10 minutes, disassemble my arms one at a time and dry each part and putting them back together in 10 minutes each and walk downstairs to wait for Kadaj. Kadaj soon followed, looking as lively as ever, obviously excited about going to this new place.

Should I pack breakfast or no? I asked, yawning as I present him the inquiry.

And lunch. But I'll pack that.

We got to work, getting Kadaj's bike packed and ready in the last 10 minutes. Kadaj left a quick note and mounted his bike, me getting behind him and holding onto his waist as he started it's engine. This made us both blush.

45 minutes later:

We arrived at our destination after Kadaj told me to close my eyes and tied a blindfold around my eyes after he stopped the bike, making sure that I wouldn't see anything before he took it off. I giggled.

What are you up to Kadaj?

You'll see. He whispered in my right ear as he guided me from behind. I was soon surrounded by the scent of several flora. I'll tell you when you can look. He took off the blindfold, revealing my closed eyes. You can look.

What I saw was beautiful. In a large garden-like field in front of me, there were light blue Morning Glories, and ice blue Clematis flowers that spread out evenly and scattered around small stone replicas of waterfalls, clean stone made streams that flowed from them and paths and bridges around the garden with bordering Casablanca lilies that grew out of bushes, making it look and smell like heaven.

I walked on the path towards a bush of lilies and smelled one of them, careful not to harm it's fragile petals. Beautiful isn't it? Kadaj came up behind me, taking the same path I did. It's funny. I've had this for a while and kept it pure for a year and a half, never knowing if I would be able to show it to someone that I care about.

Why didn't you show your brothers? I turned my attention to him, intent on listening.

They're guys, Seloria. And they're my brothers. They would think me different and on the-

Homosexual side? I interrupted. Kadaj started playing with my long silver hair, smiling sweetly at me as he did.

You could say that.

I studied Kadaj, thinking he was acting a little strange since he got up this morning. You aren't telling me something.

He sighed You're right. But I'm afraid of what you're going to say after I say it.

Try me. I bet I've heard crazier. I turned to look at him, watching him as he reached inside the bush, plucking the lily I was observing from it's place, inspecting it carefully.

Have you noticed that you are as lovely as this garden?

What? I was confused. How did we get into this conversation?

Your eyes are as solid as the Clematis, their ice blue feature not only catching to the eyes but also peaceful and breathtaking. Your skin, as beautiful and smooth as this lily can be but oh so very fragile. Your voice sounds of the many birds that fly by here and stop for rest if needed and your hair flows like the streams. Your scent like this garden, intoxicating yet satisfying and addictive at the same time.

I stood there, staring at him as he placed the lily in my hair above my right ear, smiling at me. I couldn't believe what he had said. I was speechless as I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. He rested his hand on the right side of my face.

I don't want you to leave for any reason. I want to be with you as long as I can and then after that. I don't want you to leave my side. I smiled at his touch and took his hand in mine to assure him of what I would say next.

I will never leave your side, Kadaj. Not even if my life depended on it.

He smiled back at me for a moment and embraced me in a light and gentle hug, resting his chin on the top of my head as he started to play with my hair again. I'm happy to be with you... Seloria...

ah young love ^^

Seloria: smiles and snuggles into Kadaj happily

Kadaj: Holds her closely

Loz: is in a steel chair with steel chains Help?

Sephiroth: Review or Loz gets poked holds up katana and laughs evilly

flora used in this chapter

Clematis

.com/images/ProductImages/Clematis_

Casablanca lily

Morning Glories


	7. The Problem with Harboring Genes Part 1

Sorry for the long wait! The next 2 chapters are strictly Vincent and Rina! So if you're reading this because of the Kadajxoc half, skip and go to the 9th chapter!

Chaos/Harmony= ~

Vincent/Rina= `

Vincent:...

what?

Vincent:... * Stares at her *

Rina: Cut it out Vince!

Vincent: * looks away *

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY AND ALL IT'S CHARACTERS! I OWN SELORIA AND I AM BORROWING RINA FROM A FRIEND!

Ties to an Unknown World

Chapter 7: The Problem with Harboring Genes Part 1

(Rina's POV)

I walked slowly through the hallway of Seventh Heaven's second story restlessly, thinking about what has happened and estimating what was still to happen. It's been 4 months since Seloria ran and I was worried about her getting killed... Or worse...

My mind turned to Vincent yet again, frustrating me further before I opened the door to my room. Vincent's been gone close to 3 days looking for Seloria with Cloud and Red XIII. I knew it was hopeless if she didn't want to be found. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be until she comes out of hiding.

~I can understand why you would be worried about your friend, but getting worried over Vincent is another story.~ A calm, smooth and relaxing voice entered my head. It was Harmony, but I would think that she would be less talkative and preppy and more sencfull and knew when to shut up. ~Face it Rina, you like the guy. I don't think you're the perfect match but it's cha-~

I couldn't take it anymore. For 3 and a half months, I've had to take loads of crap from this preppy gene and hear her talk about how Vincent and I should get together and why we shouldn't non-stop for hours on end every day. I was going insane!

SWEET GRANDMOTHER'S SPATULA, HARMONY! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A NIUSENCE SINCE YOU WERE AWAKENED! I gripped my hair and held back the urge to rip off my own head and chuck it out of the window. There was then a knock at the door. POT OF HOT COFFEE! I jumped and hid under the bed.

(Vincent's POV)

Cloud, Red XIII and I walked through the front door of Seventh Heaven, unsuccessful in our attempt to find and bring back Seloria. I could see why Cloud has such a hard time staying focused. It's frustrating enough that Harmony is making Chaos go haywire, but finding a lost girl that ran away 4 months ago tops the...

I look at the counter, my soul raising up like a phoenix from the ashes as my mouth waters. `CAKE!Oooo, it's a double chocolate cherry top cake with cherry icing! Definitely worth stealing it from the counter after dinner.` I kept a straight face on the outside, but on the inside, I was jumping with excitement.

~What do you have? ADHD? Sugar Rush? Adrenaline? Or did you have pasta again?~ Chaos's voice entered my mind, sounding that as if he was in front of me, he would be looking at me like I had 3 heads. ~I swear if you had pasta or sugar, I'm going to kill you. Wait. Is that... His voice turned squeaky and hyper. It's my favorite CAKE! OMG YOU HAVE TO LET ME TAKE OVER WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR SECOND PIECE!~

`What the hell was that? I have never heard your voice get that-`

SWEET GRANDMOTHER'S SPATULA, HARMONY! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A NIUSENCE SINCE YOU WERE AWAKENED! I jumped a little at the yelling, my mind returning to reality at the sound of Rina's voice. We all looked up at the ceiling, and then each other. I sighed, knowing I would be the one going straight into the lion's den.

When I reached her door I knocked. POT OF HOT COFFEE!

O... K then... Someone has some issues... I opened the door, ignoring Chaos's smart remark and noticed her under the bed.

Rina: Cake? * turns to Vincent * Cake!

Vincent: What? It's not my fault I was born with a sweet tooth and ADHD.

In case some readers don't know what ADHD is, it's Attention Defasite Hyperactive Disorder

Chaos: LMFAO Vincent!

Vincent: Shut up or you're going back in with the protomateria.

Chaos:

Vincent: 3 Much better

Sorry this chapter was short but the next chapter is supposed to have a lot of detail in it like chapter 6. I'm saving the best for next. ^^

Review please! No Flames! 


	8. The problem with Harboring Genes Part 2

Sorry for the short chapter last time! Got to save the best for last! ^^

Rina: Yeah... Whatever...

Vincent: Cake Rina? * Offers her a piece of the cake from the last chapter *

Rina: Oooo * takes the fork and shoves some in my mouth while taking the plate *

Vincent: 3

Rina/Vincent= ` `

Chaos/Harmony= ~ ~

Ties to an Unknown World

Chapter 8: The Problem with Harboring Genes Part 2

(Rina's POV)

I Was hiding under the bed when the door opened, revealing polished, pointed gold armored boots. I knew it was Vincent, but why I was hiding was a different story. I'm easily startled.

~ Well, aren't we jumpy today.~ Harmony's smart remark rang in my head. Does she ever shut up?

` Shut your freakin' pie whole! ` I thought for a minute. ` Or if you prefer cake, shut your freakin' cake whole! `

Harmony sighed at my persistence, knowing she would never win this fight. I crawled backwards, getting out from under the bed only to hear a soft chuckle from behind me.

You're certainly the energetic one aren't you? I growled slightly as he started to snicker, my right eyebrow started to twitch with annoyance

What the hell is with you and Harmony making obvious comments!

(normal POV)

Rina was fuming with pointlessness and cursing at everything she ran into along the way. Vincent sighed heavily.

Chaos was laughing historically to the point of where if you could see him, he was rolling of the floor in a fetal position. Apparently he found this amusing

~I hope this lasts forever! This is priceless~

`Yeah... Hilarious.. `

Vincent put a hand on her shoulder, calming Rina down enough to tell her to stop before the authority shows up on Tifa's Doorstep. It worked and she turned around, accidentally closing the gap between Vincent and herself in a small and uber-short kiss. Rina turned away with a deep blush covering most of her face while Vincent hid himself behind the collar of his cloak, his eyebrow twitching slightly with his eyes closed. Vincent cleared his throat.

L- let's pretend that didn't... Happen...

Agreed...

(Later that evening in Vincent's mind ((Vincent's POV)))

~Face it Vincent, you liked it.~

Chaos had been arranging me constantly about the accident earlier that day, causing me to growl unexpectedly in the real world and making everyone look at me crazily.

`I can see why Rina's having a hard time with Harmony. Ever since you learned she harbored that gene, you've been acting very weird.`

~And you haven't?~

`... Good point...`

~I mean this as an older brother act. You should get together with her.~ He swung his clawed arm around my shoulders. ~I mean, she would be good for you. You need a social life~

I looked at him quizzically `Since when did you care? And why do I get the feeling that you're trying to mentally rape me?`

~Since a few days ago... And maybe because I feel left out and want some love... maybe~

I stood there, staring at him. `You want to be with Harmony don't you?`

At this point, Chaos broke down and sat in a fetal position with a cloud of gloom over his head.

~It's not fair. I'm not human! I can't have feelings for them and I never will. Just because we meet another gene harbored doesn't mean you can cast me away like a lost puppy and say I don't stand a chance with another one.~

I sighed at his statement. True, I was leaving him out on his fun and a chance to finally have a social life with another gene. `Fine...`

Chaos looked at me hopefully. `I'll talk to Rina about you and Harmony getting together for a certain amount of ti-`

Chaos pounced. ~Thank you, Vincent! I'll pay you back in any way possible! I love you!~

O_o 'gay rape' was running through my head

OKAY! That chapter was a little short but I've been having problems with one of my cats and I've been having computer problems.

Vincent: * Starts to flail my arms and squirms * Get off me! HELP! RAPE!

Chaos: * Lets go * Sorry...

LOL

Rina: * laughs uncontrollably *

I know this was the chapter Vincent and Rina was supposed to get together, but it just doesn't fit with the chapter name. Next chapter is when Chaos and Harmony launch their plot. REVIEW OR DIE! 


	9. Author's Notice

AUTHOR'S NOTICE!

unfortunately, I've been really busy with school, deviantart requests, script writing and I have been dealing with major writer's block on all my stories. This is calling for drastic measures.

I need ideas for the following exsisting fanfictions; Ties to an unknown world, the stray fox, Of Dawn and Dusk, and Chaos' Chaos.

I also need plot, and chapter ideas for the following future stories; Evening's Sunset and Morning's Willow, 2 Wings Gliding

If you need to see the pairings, they are listed in my profile.

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS AND/OR PLOTS, FEEL FREE TO EMAIL ME AT .com. PLEASE LABLE THESE EMAILS AS "FANFICTION SUGGESTIONS" OR ANYTHING ELSE PRETAINING TO THIS NOTICE.  
Sincerly,  
Raika Azeraki 


End file.
